peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Kristoff Pan
After Geppetto and Tweed left for the party, a mountaineer watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Spike and Fifi, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a tall, rugged, 21-year-old man with broad shoulders, fair skin, light freckles, blond hair, and light brown eyes, wearing a burgundy sash tied around his waist, a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt, thick dark trousers, and fur-lined dark brown boots with pointed toes. His name was Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a yellow Earth pony with red hair and orange eyes wearing a pink bow on her head. Her name was Apple Bloom. Soon Kristoff crept to the nursery window with Apple Bloom behind him. He saw that Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Spike's doghouse. Apple Bloom flew ahead of him. "Over there, Apple Bloom!" Kristoff whispered. "In its den! Is it there?" Apple Bloom shook her head. Kristoff frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Kristoff looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Apple Bloom played the music box. "Apple Bloom!" he hissed. Apple Bloom immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious pony, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty pony?" she asked herself. Then she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Kristoff to come over. "What is it?" Kristoff asked. "Look inside!" Apple Bloom said, excitedly. As Kristoff opened the drawer, Apple Bloom flew in to get the shadow. But Kristoff's shadow flew out, and Kristoff wasted no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Apple Bloom inside. Kristoff tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the mountaineer's reach, and Kristoff pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Kristoff came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Anna and Hans woke up. They found Kristoff on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Kristoff Pan!" she cried, startling the mountaineer. She and Hans got out of their bed to meet him. "Kristoff, I knew you'd come back." "Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." said Hans. As Anna and Hans talked, Apple Bloom peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. Anna saw Kristoff with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." said Hans. He and Anna saw Kristoff floating above their canopy bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Anna said, as she kissed Kristoff on the cheek, causing him to blush. Apple Bloom became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with it, girl." Kristoff said. "My name is Anna. Anna Marie Ingrid Straud." she said, as she started to sew with the needle and thread. "Anna's good enough." Kristoff said with a smile. "And I'm Hans. Prince Hans Wolfgang Amadeus Straud of the Southern Isles." he said. "Hans is also good enough." Kristoff smiled. "Oh. But how did Spike get your shadow, Kristoff?" Anna asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Kristoff said, while Apple Bloom got the pin up, and tried to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Hans asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Kristoff answered, as Apple Bloom slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories?" she said. "Anna's stories? But they're all about you." Hans added. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Boys Gang." "Lost Boys Gang? Oh, I remember. They're your men." Anna said, as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Kristoff hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "We're so glad you came back tonight." Hans smiled. Anna then sadly spoke, "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Kristoff asked. "Because my grandfather wouldn't allow me to marry you." Anna answered. "He did what?" Kristoff quickly turns around and said in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." Anna said in sadness. "But that means...no more stories." Kristoff said. Anna started to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Kristoff said and took Anna's hand and floats up. "Come on!" "But where are we going?" Anna asked. In the drawer, Apple Bloom got the scissors, as then she listened and heard what Kristoff answered, "To Neverland!" Apple Bloom was shocked. "What?!" She flew and peeked out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Anna said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Kristoff said, as Apple Bloom left the scissors, stabbed them, and tried to pull to open the drawer. "But what about me, Hiro, and Tommy?" asked Hans. "You guys can come with too." said Kristoff. "Really?" Hans asked eagerly. "Yeah!" Kristoff smiled. "Oh, Kristoff, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would grandma say?" Kristoff was confused and then asked, "Grandma? What's a grandma?" "Why, Kristoff, grandma means grandmother," said Hans, as he got out of his pajamas and into his navy blue trousers, black boots, magenta cravat, blue shirt, indigo vest, black epaulettes, gold aiguillette, light gray-and-black blazer with patterns, and white gloves. "A grandmother is kind of like a mother." "And a mother means someone..." While then, Apple Bloom pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Anna said as Kristoff says. Ralph then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother while Hans can be our uncle." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flew out, and Anna stopped and said, while getting out of her pajamas and into her black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, greenish-gold trim, black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, olive drab pleated skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides) and dark green pleats, cream-colored petticoat, matching bloomers, white stockings, and black ballet shoes. "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Apple Bloom was still pulling, she tried harder. "You made Anna and me happy thinking about it." said Hans. Anna dreamily said, "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Apple Bloom was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Kristoff was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Anna and Kristoff moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Apple Bloom tried to stop her, Kristoff saw Apple Bloom and bounced on Tommy's racing car waterbed, catching Apple Bloom in his hat so he jumped off the racing car waterbed. Tommy woke up, and, as he looked, he saw him. "Hiro! Hiro, wake up! He's here!" Tommy said, as he jumped out of bed. Hiro was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he put on his glasses, he was shocked that Kristoff was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Anna asked. Kristoff came back as he caught Apple Bloom in his hat. "Apple Bloom. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Tommy put on a clean diaper and his cloud blue short-sleeved shirt while Hiro got out of his pajamas and into his red T-shirt with a picture of Baymax on the front, navy blue hooded sweatshirt jacket, tan capri pants, and mustard and white Converse hi-top sneakers, the little baby said, "Hello, Kristoff Pan. I'm Thomas Malcolm Pickles Straud. But you can call me Tommy for short." "My name is Hiro Hamada Straud. How do you do?" the Japanese boy asked. Tommy then looked inside Kristoff's hat as Kristoff replied, "Hello." "Wow! A unicorn." Tommy said in awe of seeing Apple Bloom. "A pony?" Anna asked in awe. "Amazing." Hiro removed his glasses in awe. "Incredible!" Hans exclaimed in awe. In the Kristoff's hat, Apple Bloom frowned and growled as Kristoff heard her and knew what she was saying. "What's the pony doing?" Tommy asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Anna asked. "She says that I think you're beautiful." Kristoff joked, making Anna laugh, while Apple Bloom flew out of his hat. "Why thank you." Anna blushed. "You are very welcome." Kristoff replied, kissing Anna's hand. Apple Bloom flew and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Anna. Let's go!" Kristoff said, as he put his hat back on. Tommy held Anna's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Anna answered. "Neverland?" Tommy asked. "Kristoff's taking us." Anna told her brothers. As Kristoff hopped in front of them, saying, "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Hans, Hiro, and Tommy." Anna said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Hiro said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Tommy said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Hiro giggled and said, "Pirates are buccaneers, Tommy." "Oh, yeah. That's right," said Tommy sheepishly. "Thanks, big brother." "And I would like to see the Fairy Tale Creatures." said Hans. Kristoff chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back, quickly and said "But you gotta take orders." Hiro saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Tommy said, saluting too. And Hans saluted, as well. "But, Kristoff, how do we get to Neverland?" Anna asked. "Fly, of course." Kristoff told her. "Fly?" Anna asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thought and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flew up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Hans asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hit him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Anna, Hans, and Hiro knew and all said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Kristoff nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Anna asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells?" Hans asked. "Snow?" Hiro asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Anna said in awe. "He can fly!" Hiro said in awe too. "He can talk?" Hans noticed. "He flewed." Tommy said. Kristoff spun around and landed on the bedpost, saying, "Now, you try." Anna took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Hiro was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Hans was between her and Hiro and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be a Fairy Tale Creature." Tommy too was beside her and said, "I'll think of having a sleepover with my friends." "Now, everybody try." Kristoff floated up and held Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy's hands as they held hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them. As they flew, the three of them shouted, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Kristoff saw that and was confused. Apple Bloom laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing until the block moved, and she fell back. Kristoff frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Apple Bloom dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Apple Bloom heard that. "Dust?" Anna, Hans, and Hiro asked in confusion. "Dust?" Tommy asked. Apple Bloom tried to fly away, but Kristoff grabbed her by the tail and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Apple Bloom on the back, letting the pixie dust fall, as Anna and Hans smiled. Tommy covered his head, and Hiro looked at it in awe. As Kristoff was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Tommy thought hard as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Anna said, as she used her skirt dress as wings, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Hiro said, as he rose off the floor. "Wow!" Hans said. "Jiminy!" Tommy said, flapping his arms. Anna saved him and flew back, "Oh my!" Hans exclaimed, "We can fly!" "You can fly!" Kristoff shouted. "We can fly!" Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy cried, as they flew around the chandelier. Kristoff then stood by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Spike and Fifi then heard someone as they looked up and saw Ralph flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Spike and Fifi gasped and couldn't believe their eyes. Anna and Hans flew out of the nursery window, and Hiro flew out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Spike and Fifi saw them, and the female dog covered Spike's eyes with her tail, as she lifted her tail to let the male dog see and gasped in shock. Tommy flew out with his stuffed toy Reptar. Apple Bloom stood by the window and frowned. Chorus: Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Spike barked up, as Kristoff, Anna, and Hans dived down each, but Hiro was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Tommy dived down and lost his stuffed toy Reptar, but he dived to get it. Chorus: Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Kristoff turned as Anna and Hans followed him. Hiro used the umbrella and followed him too. Chorus: If the moon is still awake But Tommy couldn't as he made it and followed them. Chorus: You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flew over the house, as Fifi barked. Tommy then heard her. Chorus: Up you go with a heigh and a ho To the stars beyond the blue Spike barked and flapped his ears as he and Fifi wanted to go. Chorus: There's a Neverland waiting for you Where all your happy dreams come true Tommy then grabbed Apple Bloom and shook her, letting the pixie dust at Spike and Fifi and right on them as they floated upward. Chorus: Every dream that you dream will come true Tommy then called out, "Come on, Spike, Fifi!" He now flew with the others. Snoopy and Woodstock waved goodbye. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Kristoff flew over and rode on two swans, playing his flute. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind Anna looked at her reflection, but Apple Bloom messed it up. Chorus: And bid your cares goodbye She crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by the Diamond Dogs and escaped. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flew up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Kristoff pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Anna! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He held out his hand as Anna took it. Then they all flew up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye Kristoff, Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy flew and headed straight to Neverland. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flew straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction